


names

by lifeinabeautifullight



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, early morning cuddles, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeinabeautifullight/pseuds/lifeinabeautifullight
Summary: Alex and Maggie cuddling in bed discussing nicknames...it's literally just 700 words of fluff.





	names

Their second morning together felt even better than the first.

It didn’t feel real to be _this_ happy and for life to be _this_ perfect but it now was, as she awoke with a naked woman resting her head on her, also naked, chest. She’d been waiting her entire life for _this_.

And she’d very contently spend the rest of it, watching her girlfriend – _girlfriend_ , she had a freaking _girlfriend!_ – sleep. Unfortunately, Maggie had other plans, her slumber only lasting for a few more minutes before she stirred, mumbling adorably before her eyes slowly opened and she craned her head up. ‘Hey.’

Alex smiled as she ran fingers through Maggie’s tangled locks - she rocked sex hair like no other. ‘Morning.’ Not just any old morning, but _Saturday_ morning which meant that they had all of it to themselves to enjoy, to do nothing (or return to where they had left off). Hell, they had the whole _day_ to themselves and tomorrow too. They had made no firm plans but they’d more or less decided to spend the weekend together. Alex felt giddy with excitement at the prospect. ‘A _good_ morning.’

‘Indeed it is, Danvers,’ Maggie mused as she traced Alex’s abs with a gentle finger.

‘I think we’re well past _Danvers_ now.’

‘It’s still your name, is it not?’

‘I mean, yes--.’

And then Maggie sat up a little, concern in her still sleepy features. ‘Do you hate me calling you it? Because I’ll stop if you do.’

_So considerate_. And so not what Alex was getting at, and so she was quick to reassure, to gently pull Maggie back to her. ‘No, no, I like it when you call me that it’s…’ _Sexy_. There was just something _sexy_ about the way she said it, had _always_ said it. ‘It’s just that…I don’t know…I’ve never really had a nickname before. I mean _Alex_ is technically a nickname but it’s also not?’ It was more her name than _Alexandra_ would ever be. ‘Like, it’s always been _Alex_. I’ve never had a nickname in relationships.’

‘I get you,’ Maggie nodded thoughtfully then after a few seconds, ‘Do you want another nickname? I can call you something other than _Danvers_ if you want but I’m not entirely sure you should force nicknames. It’s whatever sticks.’

‘Do you have other names in mind?’

Maggie took another few seconds to ponder. ‘Um… _Ally_?’

The name cut through her like a knife. ‘No,’ was her reply, a little firmer than she had anticipated.

Her grievance at the name made her girlfriend laugh. ‘Okay, okay…what about _Al_?’

‘Pass.’ It also sounded weird, definitely did not fit her.

‘There’s not really any other alternatives, unless you want to embrace the _Lex_ part?’

‘Not really.’ _Lex_ , in this city, had strong connotations to a certain family, and _Lexie_? Again, it felt wrong. Maybe a few years ago when she was younger it would’ve worked but not now.

‘ _Danvers_ , it is then,’ Maggie said, before placing her lips on Alex’s sternum and trailing them down, punctuating her kisses with words. ‘Also, _beautiful_ … _gorgeous_ … _sexy_.’ If her lips had lingered longer near Alex’s heart, then she would have felt the way it fluttered with each word.

‘I approve all of these,’ Alex said breathlessly as Maggie looked up at her with those big beautiful brown eyes. ‘What about you? Any names that are off the table?’

‘Besides Margaret, you can call me anything you damn well please.’

‘ _Anything_?’

‘Within reason,’ Maggie added before those eyes narrowed. ‘You have a nickname for me, don’t you? C’mon spit it out, or I’ll get it out of you.’ Her finger drew circles on Alex’s skin. ‘I have ways of making you talk, you know.’

‘Not helping the nickname.’

‘ _Ally,_ ’ Maggie warned, so Alex blurted out the name she’d had come up with mere days after they’d met.

‘ _Detective Dimples_.’

The frown softened, and a smile tugged at Maggie’s lips. ‘I weirdly don’t hate it? Maybe just don’t say it in public though?’

‘No, it’ll be our name.’ She hooked her legs around Maggie’s and flipped her, her lips going for Maggie’s neck, who in turn sighed contently.

‘Uh-huh.’

‘And we _won’t_ be going out in public today.’

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by an anon on tumblr - send me prompts there @life-in--a--beautiful-light, if you so please :)


End file.
